Question: Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{\sin^6 x + \cos^6 x + 1}{\sin^4 x + \cos^4 x + 1}\]over all real values $x.$
Answer: Let $t = \cos^2 x.$  Then $\sin^2 x = 1 - t,$ so
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin^6 x + \cos^6 x + 1}{\sin^4 x + \cos^4 x + 1} &= \frac{t^3 + (1 - t)^3 + 1}{t^2 + (1 - t)^2 + 1} \\
&= \frac{3t^2 - 3t + 2}{2t^2 - 2t + 2}.
\end{align*}Dividing the denominator into the numerator, we obtain
\[\frac{3t^2 - 3t + 2}{2t^2 - 2t + 2} = \frac{3}{2} - \frac{1}{2(t^2 - t + 1)}.\]Minimizing this expression is equivalent to maximizing $\frac{1}{2(t^2 - t + 1)},$ which in turn is equivalent to minimizing $t^2 - t + 1.$  The minimum occurs when $t = \frac{1}{2}$ (which is in the range of $\cos^2 x$), so the minimum value is
\[\frac{3}{2} - \frac{1}{2((1/2)^2 - 1/2 + 1)} = \boxed{\frac{5}{6}}.\]